


What I Deserve

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Angstober [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Attack, Gen, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks





	What I Deserve

Holding herself up on the bathroom counter, Emily tried to focus through the tears enough to blot away the blood. Swallowing painfully past the bruises around her throat, she twisted the handle on the tap, letting the water run and begin to warm. The sound of the water, however, made her gasp, her mind flashing back to hours ago, standing in another bathroom, showering in a different shower.

Neil had filled Emily’s penchant for good-looking bad-boy, she’d spotted him in a dive bar and they’d been on four dates, she couldn’t even recall his last name. The plan had been simple, she stopped by his place after work to change and then they were going out again with the unspoken hope that she would be spending the night when they got back.

_The sharp sound of the shower curtain being yanked back made Emily jump. “Neil!”_

_“What the fuck do you think you are playing at?” He reached through the spray, yanking her by her wet hair and pulling her out of the tub and onto the floor. “You belong to me now, bitch.” He landed hard over her, hand around her throat. “I’ll make sure you know to never talk to another guy again.”_

_Confusion fought against the lack of air. “What?”_

_“You have other men calling around for you while you’re in _my_ house, you slut. Now it’s time you learned your lesson.”_

The beating hadn’t been the worst she’d ever endured, but normally she took her hits from and unsub, and clothed. Eventually, she’d managed to find her way to her bag, fumbling for the front pocket.

_“FBI.” She gasped, coughing._

_Neil stopped a moment. “What?”_

_“I’m FBI, you asshole, you just assaulted a Federal Agent.” When it looked like he wasn’t going to make another sudden move for her, Emily carefully found her clothes and began to dress. “I need my phone.”_

_He didn’t budge, but she caught his eyes twitch, so she turned and found it shattered in the corner. _

_“That was FBI property, by the way.” Gathering the broke device and her things, she rushed to her car, trying to work out what to do first._

A soft knock on the bathroom door startled her back to the present. “Yeah.”

The door opened. “I called it in, Neil’s been picked up and the scene processed. I am assuming you are pressing charges?”

“I don’t-”

“Emily.” He cut off. “You tell me, from your experience, how would that have ended if you hadn’t been FBI?”

She sighed heavily.

“You know the statistics, the odds you were the first.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“So I will let Aaron know you’re pressing charges then. He’ll pass it on.” Dave stepped into the bathroom fully. “Now, sit down before you fall over and let me help you clean up.” He shooed her until she did as she was told.

As he worked, Emily’s mind ran over the stark differences between how her night started and now. Tears sprang to her eyes.

“Hey, did I hurt you?”

“No.” She opened her eyes to look into his worried ones. “I just, after all I’ve done… I don’t deserve this, you being there for me.”

“Hmm.” He carried on cleaning for a bit. “Everyone deserves to be loved, Emily. More so when they don’t think they’re particularly loveable.”


End file.
